


Very Dirty Dishes

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Little French Maid [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, F/M, He takes her from behind, I accidently did the feels thing again, Kitchen Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AChippedCupFullOfRoses prompted: Maid!Belle is doing dishes & Gold takes her from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Dirty Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th Anniversary Skin Deep!
> 
> Thanks for the patience Esmée ;)

Belle leant over the kitchen sink, her forearms deep into the murky water, her smooth skin covered in the bubbles of the lime scented dish soap. The Gold’s had a dish washer but there was something comforting about soaking your arms in the warm water whilst cleaning the shiny metals and smooth glasses. Belle had never had a dish washer growing up and she used to help her mama clean them in the evenings. It was the one chore Belle actually enjoyed. Thus, she preferred to clean by hand rather than use the dishwasher.

Rummond Gold of course thought this particular preference of hers was a bit unusual. But many things about his Belle were unusual, and he loved her all the more for it.   
Rum exited his study, he had been working on some numbers for his shop for many hours now and thought a cup of tea would make a suitable break. He rounded the corner into the large kitchen and spotted Belle arched over the countertop rinsing a crystal clear wine glass and then placing it sweetly onto the drying rack. 

Belle’s chestnut curls were down, tussling about on her shoulders as she moved between sink and drying rack. Belle was wearing a light blue dress, the hem ending at mid thigh, her milky legs covered in the silky mesh of her pale nylons. Except for the nylons she was barefoot. Sweet little Belle, barefoot. Rum chuckled to himself, unable to contain the smile she had unknowingly painted onto his face.

Belle turned around, her bright blue eyes sparkling as her face light up, happy to see him. 

“You startled me.” Belle said as Rum moved closer to her, wrapping his arms about her waist and leaning his head down so that his chin could rest between the hollow of her neck and shoulder. He turned his head into her curls and inhaled the sweet sent of Belle. He brought one hand up to push aside her curls and press soft kisses to her neck, tender, sweet, and undemanding.

“Your feet must be cold.” He whispered into Belle’s ear between kisses. She turned her head down, altering the position of her neck and looked down to her bare feet. Rum followed her gaze and chuckled into her neck softly as Belle wiggled her toes in response. 

Unexpectedly, and rather sharply, Rum turned Belle within his grasp. She was now facing him, her body arched into his own. His lips found hers and began kissing her softly. Belle threw her arms, around Rums neck and gently nibbled at his lower lip. Her arms were soaking wet and covered in bubbles, the water and soap made contact with the ends of Rum’s hair and trickled down his neck and back. His shirt was going to be ruined and he was extremely glad he had forgone the waistcoat and jacket. 

Happily, Rum’s hands moved to cascade over the curves of Belle's hips and then settle at her waist, pushing her back against the counter and wedging her body as close to his as possible. He began to harden against her, drowning within their lust.

Belle’s tongue demanded entrance into Rum’s mouth and rather artlessly sought contact with his. She needed to touch every part of him. Rum quickly took command over the kiss, encouraging Belle to focus her lust and engage in the mutually satisfying places hidden within one another’s mouths. Shortly after, their breathing was becoming laboured as she moaned into his mouth. That mans tongue was so talented.

Belle’s excitement got the best of her and she reached one hand down between their tangled bodies, her other gripping onto his shoulder for any semblance of support. Her meandering hand found Rum’s belt buckle as she pulled at the metal awaiting the tell tail clink signalling her endeavour was a success. She forcefully pulled at the leather as it swiftly slid through the loops of his pants. Belle abandoned the accessory on the floor before promptly turning both her hands to the zipper on Rum’s trousers. The action caused their bodies to part slightly; Rum grunted in disapproval, seeking to regain the heat of her body. He turned them roughly, catching Belle off guard as they stumbled towards the island. Rum pushed Belle back against the island, his lips suckling at her neck and moving towards the tops of her breasts. Belle struggled to unzip him, being pressed so close to his body, but she didn’t dare protest. Instead her hands fumbled, brushing against his cock with the lightest of touches as she searched for the zipper. Rum groaned in the agony of her caresses, thrusting against her hand for added friction.

Belle stilled Rum’s hips by lifting her leg and hooking it around his waist. One of Rum’s hands immediately went to her supple thigh, helping her hold her leg up so they could press their bodies closer together. Belle groaned as Rum’s other hand made it to Belle’s breasts, crying out as his heated hand toyed with her acing nipple.

With any ounce of clarity Belle possessed she finally found Rum’s zipper and quickly pulled it down. Fortunately, the buttons were a much easier process and with quick work on her fingers part his pants were loosened. With a little encouragement on Belle’s part Rum’s dress pants quickly slid down his slender hips, pooling at his ankles; leaving Rum thrusting against Belle in his aggravatingly tight red boxers.

“Now! Please Belle.” He begged against her breasts as his tongue darted out to taste the salt of her skin. Belle nodded, pulling up the end of her dress when Rum all of a sudden lifted her onto the island. The marble was cool against her skin, stifling her arousal enough to realize that this position was never going to work. But that hadn’t stopped Rum from kissing up Belle’s legs before reaching the band of her nylons and pulling the tight material from her body.

“This is never going to work Rum.”

“What?” Rum stopped immediately, thinking Belle was no longer interested in continuing their intimacy.

“The angle I mean. The island, darling, I’m all the bloody way up here, and you’re all the way down there. You’re completely perfect to me Rum you know that, but you’re just not exactly tall enough.” They both stopped. Until all of a sudden they were both laughing. She was right, the position would be too uncomfortable, the island was higher up then the counters were, and his leg was sore as it was. 

It was a perfect moment; laughing together. Belle almost thought it romantic, if she weren’t half naked and her cunt wasn’t practically dripping against the marble top of the island.

After the laughter settled Rum placed his hands onto Belle’s waist before asking, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Belle responded by running her hand through Rum’s hair once.

Before she knew it, Rum was sliding Belle off the Island and turned her around. Her back pressed into his chest and his erection poking against her arse. Rum pulled one hand around to Belles front, lifting her dress slightly so that he could stoke Belle through her panties. She whined at the touch, swivelling her hips against his hand, conducting him where she wanted him most. Rum found this rather pleasing as her ass moved against his cock, rubbing him through his boxers. He bit into the flesh at Belle’s neck enjoying their bodies rocking together. He pushed aside her underwear, wanting to feel her sweet pussy. Rum moaned as he touched her heat, spreading her juices against her cunt. He pushed an exploratory finger into Belle’s pumping muscles and she let out a cry of frustration from the sensual teasing.

“Do you trust me?” Rum whispered once more into Belle’s ear.

“Mmmhmmm.” She whined as she road the finger slowly plunging in and out of her cunt.

“Hands on the island, palms down, and spread your legs for me love.”

Rum removed his finger from within her, bringing the digit up to Belle’s lip so she could suck clean her juices while she complied to the remainder of his instructions, placing her hands palm down and spreading her legs as comfortably wide as she could. 

“Dress off please?” Rum asked and Belle quickly pulled the soft cotton over hear head, and tossed it onto the island before resuming her position. “Lovely.” Rum said before pressing himself back against Belle. And that was when Belle realized that Rum had freed himself from his boxers in the time that Belle had taken off her dress. Rums free cock was now pressing against Belle’s ass, the sticky smudge of his pre-cum coating the free skin on Belle's cheeks. 

Rum slowly pulled down Belle’s panties and began to stroke soft patterns on her ass with his thumb.

“Please.” She pleaded, hopping he would stop the teasing and fuck her.

Rum returned his hand to Belle’s pussy, sliding against her folds before focusing on her clit. Belle cried Rum’s name when his hands began circling her clit, sending pleasure through her body. Rum’s other hand stroked along Belle’s spine, pushing her down slightly, causing her rear end to stick up into the air right before Rum’s dark brown eyes. His hand traveled to her cheeks and rubbed against her bare bottom, all the while continuing his ministrations on Belle’s clit. 

Rum finally took himself in hand. Closing his eyes when his hand came into contact with his cock. He stroked over his shaft a few times, soothing his ache but ensuring he would remain in control for the reminder of their pursuits. Pushing between her cheeks Rum’s dickhead was engulfed by the wet warmth of Belle’s folds. He grunted and thrust recklessly at his discovery, pounding up into Belle’s cunt. Belle wasn’t excepting it and she cried out as his member slid deeper and deeper into her core. After overcoming the initial shock she smiled, she had never felt so completely filled.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry love.” Rum chanted into Belle’s ear, appalled by his inability to contain himself and think about Belle’s comfort before hand. But wonderful Belle managed to surprise him again when she nearly ordered him,

“Fuck me please.”

She didn’t have to ask him twice. Rum pulled out before quickly pushing back into Belle, his balls smacking against the flesh of her ass. He repeated the process, setting a pace that was much faster then they usually started out at. Rum’s nails curled into Belle’s hip while his other hand struggled to skill fully stroke her clit as he pounded in and out of her silk. Belle was already experiencing small flutters in her lower belly that sent her clenching around the base of Rum’s cock. The sensation was driving him utterly mad as he continued the punishing pace. At this rate he wasn’t going to last much longer so he removed his hand from Belle’s hip, slowing his thrusts to prolong their encounter, and reached out for her breasts. Rum pulled at Belle’s bra forcing her breast to fall over the cups and began squeezing the aggravated flesh. Belle moaned at the feel of her breast, its weight in his hand as he teased the flesh and her rosy buds. Soon after Belle began to meet Rum’s slow deep thrusts with a wiggle of her hips, sending waves of pleasure at where their bodies were joined. 

“Faster.” Belle begged. Her whole body felt light and airy, having prolonged her orgasm for so long now. She needed the release.

“I won’t last.” Rum grunted into his thrust and Belle could barley responded as her whole body began to shake on the precipice.

“Cum…I…” And although Belle couldn’t form any more words it was enough for Rum.

Rum moved his fingers on Belle’s clit to the spot just underneath that he knew drove her crazy. He sped up his strokes in time with his thrusts. Rum’s thrusts became shallower as he sped up the pace and struggled to remain in control. One of Belle’s hands drifted down her body to join Rum at her clit. He grunted when he felt their fingers brush together rubbing her nearer and nearer. Belle was almost in tears when she finally broke. Her channel fluttering and coating Rum’s cock in her cum. Rum planted kisses all along her spine, and at the top of her neck while they road out her orgasm together.

“You can let yourself go now.” Belle said when her mind cleared slightly from her pleasure.

Rum brought both his hands to Belle’s hips and used her body to chase after his own release. His thrusts became desperate as he took her hard from behind. Seconds later Rum came with a deep growl in his throat, bracing his weight against Belle’s back and reaching around to her face, she turned her head in response and kissed him hungrily as he thrust through his orgasm, only stilling when he was completely spilt. They remained kissing while his member softened within her and eventually slipped from her body.

Then they heard it.

Their hearts stopped and they both jumped.

Thankfully, it was only the phone ringing angrily, but it forced the lovers apart nonetheless. 

“Fuck.” Rum swore as Belle inhaled and exhaled slowly to settle her nervous heart, at least it hadn’t been Milah. Moments later the answering machine picked up the call, but the mood was completely destroyed. “You are a dishevelled mess my darling.” Rum said taking in Belle’s breast overflowing her bra, her red hips with his finger nail marks. He was no better, his shirt was wrinkled, his hair mussed, but his cock was proudly sated between his legs.

Belle too looked down at herself, and at Rum. Suddenly, she hung her head slightly, unable to look at either of them anymore.

“What is it love? Did you not like that, we don’t have to do it that way anymore if it’s not--” But Belle cut him off with a soft whisper.

“This has to stop Rum.”

Belle put on her panties, and adjusted her bra. She grabbed her dress from the island and began to slip it over her head.

“What?” Rum asked caught entirely off guard by her answer. They were happy, they had been happy.

“This, us.” Belle gestured between them as she threw Rum’s boxers at him which he awkwardly put on, his leg screaming from all the exercise. “I thought it was making me happy. But it...we both know you can't leave Milah and I'm never going to ask you to. But, please...if you truly care for me like you say you do.” She paused, trying to think before she spoke. “It's just...I can't let myself continue to develop these feelings for you when I know nothing can come of it.” 

“Belle please. No. I'll truly become dust without you.”

“I can stay, if you let me, as the housekeeper I mean. I just…I just can't...I can't.” She walked away from him, pulling on her nylons while he put on his pants and his belt. He waited a moment before moving closer to Belle, but respecting her distance at the same time.

“Let’s do this properly Belle please. Let me do things right by you.”

“What?” She asked rather confused.

“Let me take you out, to dinner, on a real date. We'll go out of town. See what it's like to truly be together.” Rum was pleading at this point.

“As wonderful as that sounds we would still be right back where we started...you have Milah.”

“And what if I told you I was prepared to leave her.”

Silence consumed the room.

“No...Rum.” Belle said weakly. Both rejecting his comment and not believing it.

“Truly Belle. I have never loved someone like I love you.” A tear trickled down Belle’s cheek and a small sob escaped from her lips. Rum moved closer to her, reaching his hand out. His thumb gently whipped away her tear, smoothing over her cheek. His index fingers cradled the back of her head, feeling the silky hair just behind her ears. His thumb continued to brush lightly over Belle’s cheek providing reassurance of his tender feelings. 

“Rum...I...I don't want.” Belle stuttered in disbelief. 

“It's not your decision Belle. I have been unhappy for many years. Milah would probably be thrilled to be rid of me.” Rum couldn’t help but chuckle and Belle returned it softly. It was comforting that after all this they could still laugh with one another.

“I...I don’t know Rum.” Belle’s doubts returned to the foreground as she shook her head out of his embrace, turned her back to him and returned to the dishes in the sink.

“Just think about it Belle. Don’t give up on us please.” Rum pleaded and Belle turned her head slightly in acknowledgment. 

Rum realized that Belle would need her space for a while. He had just left her with a lot to think about. Rum could scarcely believe it himself; but it was true, he loved Belle and he was finally able to admit it to himself that he would leave his wife for her. Rum grabbed his cane from the counter and prepared to exit. He turned, his cane clicking along the kitchen tile and then the hardwood as he made his way into his study. 

When Belle was sure that Rum had left she sighed letting the air out from her lungs before she whispered to herself with a small smile,

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies xoxox


End file.
